Death of a Card Captor
by Nico2
Summary: The title says it all. Almost every character dies. A depressing and sad peice. If anyone else can think of a better/more realistic enemy then write to me via R+R. Completed, last chapter may be altered in the future.
1. Dying hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the *shudder* dubbed version- Card Captors. Plus I really do like the anime, even though this is a horror story about it.   
  
---  
  
Death of a Card Captor  
Part 1- Dying Hope  
  
---  
  
Nothing like this had ever happened.   
  
Eroil stood there with the broken key in his hand. The top of it- the sun with its spiky rays had been sliced off. It had rolled somewhere but after all that running around, fighting, panicking and confusion it could have been anywhere now. Sakura and he had flown for miles using the Fly card. The other part of the staff could be in the river, the many trees or buried in the soil below.   
  
Tomoyo sat there, she was numb with complete shock. One hand was subconsciously placed in front of her heart in a relaxed fist, clutching the fabric of her dress. The rest of her fingers were curled round the edge of her seat. All the time, while tying to remember to breathe, she was watching Sakura.   
  
The Star wand was broken. The delicate, pink circle had been smashed open into a cracked C shape. The star that was inside had been turned into a thousand pieces of dust.   
  
~~~  
  
She screeched inhumanly in pain. Sakura was right in front of her, if she was her normal self she would have been comforted by the presence of her power but a new part of her felt threatened. In a panic she sent a shot of energy into the heart of the star. Even before the attack reached it, she realized what she had done.  
  
All the feelings of guiltiness and regret came out in one cry but it was too late. The star had been hit and with it, part of the circle was gone. The star was the heart of the wand, where Sakura and gathered and directed her magic. The power had come out of her and into the star, ready to be altered for the right purpose. But now, when it had gone, Sakura's power had faltered slightly. The power source had changed for a while and the Fly card failed to recognize it. Sakura began to fall as the wings on her back disappeared.   
  
The Shot felt so ashamed. Under the influence of another force she had harmed her mistress. She flew down towards the falling figure. If she hadn't been controlled she would have caught Sakura but instead, she flew close to her and stretched out her arm to touch the red gem in the staff.   
  
At contact with her index finger, the jewel sizzled and broke. The beam of light went through it and shot through Sakura, until it reached the ground.   
  
Li, who had his sword held up and was ready to summon the wind leapt out of the way to avoid getting hit by the beam. It landed in front of him and broke a small hole in the concrete road. Sakura's blood ran thick on the ground.  
  
~~~  
  
Sakura coughed and took a deep breath but ended up spitting out the blood in her throat. Tomoyo automatically stood up and put her hand lightly on Sakura's heart. She just did it as it was what she had always done in a feeble attempt to make Sakura feel better. Tears welled up and Tomoyo cried.  
  
She knew there was nothing useful she could do.  
  
Kero was in a state of numb shock, he could no longer turn into Keroberos because all the cards were now gone. He had watched in confusion and desperate panic as the Sakura book opened up and glowed an angry red. Some of the cards screeched out in a cry for help. Even though they had powers of their own, not even the strongest card- the Hope card could stop this new force from controlling them.   
  
Kero remembered the shock of being reversed back into his miniature form and feeling the drain of energy as the Firey and Earthy were destroyed.   
  
He remembered seeing Watery escape out of her card. The Fight came out in a panic. The Shot was the first to come out. She had been taken out earlier that night by the new force and was the first to attack Sakura.   
  
Watery saw how hopeless the situation was and with a pained and surprisingly helpless face, headed towards the nearest body of water- the lake next to the Shrine. The Shot and Fight card called the other cards to escape. Their mistress's power had greatly dropped and could no longer support most of them. All the cards that were least closest or had a weaker connection to Sakura had escaped- the Watery, Fight, Shot and Mist.   
  
They, except watery, who sensed the hopelessness of the situation stood there, ready to fight the figure that had levitated in the sky.   
  
Windy, Wood and Shadow were the first to be absorbed and die. Until the figure destroyed them, they had been supported on what little power Sakura had left. They were the closest to her and received the energy first.   
  
The rest of the cards spiraled up into the air, followed by the Sakura book. The figure stood there, above the rooftops, above Sakura, Li, Tomoyo, Yue, who had fainted because of the lack of power, and Kero. A hand had stretched out and the cards obeyed, each one was sucked up into the palm of the figure's hand and was absorbed.   
  
The Hope was the last but before she reached the hand her card exterior glowed bright and for a moment the figure was lit up. Hope released herself without the aid of her mistress and backed away from the figure, with the winged heart she held in her arms, clutched tight.   
  
The Mist attacked as Yue transformed back to Yukito again. She engulfed the figure in an attempt to destroy her and release the cards. The Mist thought she had burned through it's skin. Immediately the figure breathed in through gritted teeth and pulled the Mist towards her. Through the pores of her skin Mist was sucked in and absorbed.   
  
Down below at ground level, while Fight and Hope watched in horror, Li broke Sakura's fall by using the power of the Wind. Shot, still in her physical form, staggered towards Sakura. Li, afraid that she would attack again, raised his sword and summoned the lightening to strike her.   
  
Shocked, he watched Shot slam against the concrete wall of a garden and fall to the ground. Shot had already lost the will to live. Feeling ashamed she had refused to fight or defend herself.   
  
The fight shot high into the air to the level the figure was floating at. With her right leg and super fast reflexes she aimed a roundhouse kick to the figure's head. The figure simply blocked the attack with her lower arm and forced a smile. Fight shot punch after punch, after kick but all her attempts were in vain. The figure kept blocking and didn't even flinch at the pain when Fight punched straight into her shoulder.   
  
Hi-kicks, sweeping, strikes to the eyes and throat, the creature was oblivious to them all. Fight tried attacking the creature from behind and above but it made no difference- It was untouchable.   
  
Then Fight backed away and waited for her opponent to strike. That way she might be able to block and maybe counter the attack. So she levitated there, with her guard up, left foot forward, breathing heavily.   
  
Hope was there, despite her name she knew that Fight was going to die. She knew they all were.   
  
~~~  
  
Touya had carried Sakura back home. His dad stood in the doorway, next to an ambulance.  
"Dad?", Touya asked in confusion.   
"Yes, I know." His father's face was serious, "I sensed Sakura's energy dip. Quick, we have to go and take Yukito and Li before it's too late!"  
Touya was paralysed. "Something's going to happen to them?!"  
"Yes, I was afraid this would happen. COME ON WE MUST GO!", Their father's voice had taken on a more serious and desperate tone.  
  
---  
  
Li took a sharp inward breath at the pain in his heart. The blade of his sword had been snapped off by the creature and stabbed into his back.   
  
He feel over, his eyes wide and the blood stain on the green garment grew. Drops of red fell onto the floor in a raindrop pattern and formed spiked circles on the concrete road. They spread and merged into a pool of blood.   
  
He had already lost a lot of blood- too much blood to be saved, from that one attack.  
  
Slowly, Li sank to his hands and knees, quietly bleeding to death.  
  
The figure had successfully absorbed Li's energy and began to walk towards Fight. It stopped and swayed a little on the heel of her boots. Hope was in her way.   
  
Holding up the heart she had in her arms, Hope spoke in her melodic voice.   
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
Hope closed her eyes and the winged heart she held towards the creature glowed bright. The creature, who was at least 10 metres away backed into the wall. "What is this LIGHT?!" The rays of light shone onto the creature, who shielded them with her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"  
  
Hope opened her eyes, "You are a trapped soul. You were once good but now you are corrupted by evil". She gave the creature a warm smile. "It's okay, don't be ashamed to claim who you were before. You can still reverse what you have done to the universe. It's not too late....there's still hope.....There always will be hope." 


	2. The beginning of an end

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captors or the figure/creature.   
*wonders what would happen if she said she did*.   
  
Death of a Card Captor  
Chapter 2  
  
Hope held the winged heart higher. It glowed bright, warm and pink in her hands. The waves of energy surrounding Hope sent warm a current of wind into the atmosphere around her, engulfing her, sweeping wavy hair into the air.   
  
The wings of the Heart and on Hope's clothes grew and expanded. She held it straight in front of her, in line with the creature's heart and hers.   
  
The light reached out to touch her skin, unlock her mind, release her soul but the creature subconsciously shrank back and shielded her eyes. The figure almost lost her balance. The thick evil that had dominated for so long began to shift uneasily and her dormant side began to stir, reacting to this new warmth.   
  
The creature's eyes were wide open. The skin around them had nearly reached a breaking point. "I...", the creature breathed and then screeched into the night summoning the power and strength inside herself, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY!"  
  
Immediately, the summer night became cold. The creature lifted a hand and activated an invisible shield, stopping this new energy from reaching her. She gathered her power into an energy blast from her left palm, one that was filled with hatred and spite against Hope, face twisting into an ugly expression. She aimed it and fired.   
  
The blast sliced through the heart, through the fingers that held it and through the body of Hope. The winged shoulders of Hope's clothes were stained with blood. Before Hope had time to even acknowledge what had happened, the figure teleported above her, flew down and smashed the star on her forehead with two fingers.  
  
The figure stood there for a while over Hope's body. After recovering from the damage Hope's light had inflicted, she held up one arm hand, her hand in a cup, and forced the two bodies back into their card exteriors. Both cards- the Hope and Fight appeared in her hands. Fight's exterior was absorbed into her skin, her power consumed and in the process destroyed.  
  
Still breathing heavily, the figure brought the Hope card down, crushed it in her hands and ripped it. "I don't need your power", a sick satisfied smile crept onto her lips as if she were talking to Hope. The two pieces floated to the ground and she watched as the pink ink and pictures turned gray then disappeared. Hope was dead.  
  
She then rose into the air and teleported to the place where Watery had taken refuge. It was the last card she needed to complete the deck and obtain the full spectrum of power she wanted.   
  
***   
  
A line of shock shot through her. Her reflexes took action, widening her eyes, tensing her body and threw her off balance. It was like a moment of Vertigo. The glass of water in the hand dropped, fell and smashed into several pieces. Kaho arched over the table, clutching her throat.   
  
A presence has come to the shrine. The energy it radiated disturbed the flow of energy around the holy place and Sakura tree outside. This indicated the presence of a hostile being.   
  
A series of images flashed through her mind and she stumbled back, then sank to her knees, eyes unsure of what her mind had seen, a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek.  
  
She saw a golden butterfly set free from a flower and fly into the distance, a blue mermaid evaporate, the moon turn red, blood stains on her clothes and Sakura. She, Sakura had...they had...  
  
The sentence couldn't be finished.  
  
Kaho held onto the table for support and closed her eyes looking anything but smart or composed. It was unlike her to act like this or experience things like this but she had never seen such visions before.   
  
She cursed her gift- many of her visions were prophecies.   
  
***  
  
In the lake next to the Shrine, Watery had come out of her physical form and mixed into the water. She could feel the presence above her and at once knew she was trapped. Hopelessly she knew that she would not escape this situation alive. Even if she ever did survive she would still eventually die as the last and only remainder of the Clow cards.  
  
Slowly watery began to summon all her power and courage- she was preparing for battle.   
  
The creature descended. Her boots tapped onto the cement sides of the pond. Crystal gold diamonds from her crown moved in the breeze, she extended a hand to the water, which stirred and shifted at her command.   
  
Watery screamed.   
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
Thanks for reading! Can't thank you enough :) 


	3. Death of a Cardcaptor

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captors and will not take responsibility for the characters who die or are injured within this story.  
  
Death of a Card Captor  
Part 3- Enemy revelled   
  
Every part of her burned.   
  
The silhouetted face smiled, motioned the water towards her and felt Watery's energy become a part of her.  
  
The mermaid was forced back into her physical form and rose from the lake. Backing away, she attempted to escape by flying away. But the figure had drained an alarming high amount of her energy in that one simple action.   
  
A hand raised in her direction, the purple jewel on the bracelet glowed for a moment. It seemed impossible but Watery's remaining power was being transferred into the creature from a distance.  
  
The mermaid froze. The last drop of energy had gone within that half second.   
  
Numb, she arched over the surface of the water. The reflections of the lake gave it an appearance of polished glass.   
  
Her fins and body became sculptured ice in the moonlight. Specks of water rose and glowed with the reflected light, turning her death into a beautiful sight to behold.   
  
Knelling down, anguish on her death mask. The situation was so hopeless, this new force too strong, fate had become evil. But above all, what now tormented her most was that she couldn't, or even tried to do a thing to prevent this.   
  
Watery, the last of the Clow cards, evaporated.   
  
The figure smiled and teleported away. Another small step to conquering the powers of the galaxy was done.   
  
~~~  
  
Sakura's eyes glazed over.  
  
"Kero?! What's happening to you?" Tomoyo ran over to the table beside Sakura's bed.  
  
There was no answer. Tomoyo reached out to touch Kero but her hand fell right through. Where the faded outline of Kero was were a thousand small glittering silver stars- faded, dead magic.   
  
A few moments later Tomoyo watched them float up and disappear. She closed her eyes and prayed for the best for Kero...and Yue. A tear accepted that Kero had died.  
  
~~~  
  
Touya felt it.   
  
"Yuki", he whispered into his friend's- his lover's ear and smiled sadly.   
  
Tears were in both eyes- both his and Yukito's. Touya's arm was wrapped around Yukito's back, his back arched over his lover's body in an attempt to bring warmth to his dying body.   
  
Yukito's eyes closed slightly, eyelids pushing tears out the corner of his eyes. Touya's own tears landed in the watered corner of Yuki's eye and mixed in with his.   
  
A single tear slid down his cheek and fell straight down onto the hospital bed linen, before they touched the hairline of white strands. Touya was left, arched over the hospital bed hugging a group of small sparkling, white stars that floated up into the air and disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
The passive flat tone of the heart monitor continued in the background. Tomoyo knelled down besides Sakura's bed and sobbed audibly, unable to hold back this new sorrow.   
  
Her world was destroyed.  
  
~~~  
  
The mission was successful but the rewards where too small to celebrate about.   
  
In 11 minutes she now had the power of the Clow cards which now contributed and heightened the vast amount of energy she already had. It was a small amount of power compared to others she had absorbed and controlled but that didn't matter. She was satisfied enough with the pain she had caused.  
  
She stood next to her golden, crystal throne and looked down at Earth. In her immortal lifetime the other being who also possessed the power of the Clow Cards would resurrect them. Then might she return to claim the new power. Eriol and the remainders would provide her a renewable source of energy, which would boost her power.   
  
She smiled- everything was in her grasp, all she had to do was claim it all.   
  
Sailor Galaxia turned away into the shadows of her own universe.   
  
---  
  
---  
  
---  
  
---  
  
Story finished. In the future (realistically- half a year) I may/will change this last chapter and destroy the Earth (in the story not real life-- This little note is to remind myself...). If anyone can think of a better/ more appropriate villain then Sailor Galaxia please e-mail or put it inn a review.  
  
Thank you for reading :) 


End file.
